


Legolas Greenleaf x Reader

by sapphire017



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Legolas Greenleaf x Reader - Freeform, Other, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, POV Legolas Greenleaf, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire017/pseuds/sapphire017
Summary: Originally posted in my Tumblr pagefullvoidmoon





	1. The Knight and his Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Tumblr page [fullvoidmoon](https://fullvoidmoon.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Legolas, being a loving but overly protective brother, becomes really jealous because his little sister’s (though only minutes older than you) attention diverts from him to Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Legolas Greenleaf x twin sister!reader, Thorin x elf!reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Few years before the Sack of Erebor, later on The Battle of the Five Armies  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Angst, death

_“You do know you do not have to be Greenwood’s representative for the monthly meetings with Erebor, correct?”_

“I know  _muindor_. But I want to, and as Princess of Greenwood the Great it is also my responsibility.”

It is known in the whole kingdom of Greenwood the Great and beyond that the twins of the Elvenking Thranduil are never apart. 

For everywhere you go, your elder twin also goes. With everything you do, your twin does too. Both of you have high alcohol tolerance but prefers to drink water or juices instead. He keeps you out of trouble and you cover for him if he’s in trouble. He keeps an eye on every _ellon_ who attempts to court you while you drive away every _elleth_  who wants to come near him.

Though you and Legolas also have little differences; he prefers twin daggers and bow and arrows while you prefer twin swords, you prefer medicine while he prefers hunting, he prefers to stay within the safety of the woodland realm while you prefer to go outside and have a taste of true adventure. 

“Is it really for the purpose of accomplishing your responsibilities,” your elder twin presses further, gazing at you with clear disdain in his azure eyes, “or entirely for something else?”

“Why do you ask as if I am guilty of doing something disgracefully?” You glare back as you mount your white stallion, your escorts and guards waiting for you in the distance.

Never has the day came when one of you is not with the other, and everyone knows Legolas will always be your favorite ‘knight in shining armor’ and you will always be his favorite princess.

“I will be going now, brother,” you whisper before giving Legolas a kiss on the crown of his blonde hair, a little exasperated of him not answering your question, “I’ll see you soon.”

But it slowly becomes clear to the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm that he will not always be your favorite. 

“Because…” Legolas whispers as he watches you leave the protection of your home, “it seems to me you enjoy staying in Erebor more than staying here.” 

And he doesn’t like it one bit.

* * *

 

“What is it you truly want from my sister?”

“Why do you question me as if I wish nothing for her but ill will?”

It became apparent to Legolas that his twin - his little sister, his princess - invests more time in Dale and Erebor than in Greenwood, and it is very clear to his eyes, and to the eyes of many, that both Erebor’s Crown Prince and Greenwood’s Princess are fond of each other.

It is unheard of and possibly shunned upon in the eyes of some of Erebor’s and Greenwood’s council members, but the rest start to wish for the two royals to make their relationship official. Even Thrór and Thráin, Thorin’s grandfather and father respectively, both express their great love for the Greenwood Princess.

“You know I love my sister more than anything else,” Legolas sighs, exasperation clear in his visage, “I do not want her to be hurt.”

Thorin also sighs, understanding the Elven Prince’s plight. He is the oldest among Thráin’s children, the responsibility and pressure of being one weighs more than what he would let on. But his love for his younger siblings, especially his youngest and only sister Dis, is immeasurable; making him see Legolas’s fears and apprehensions when it comes to (Y/N)’s well-being better than anyone else.

“I do know Prince Legolas,” he replies, his voice becoming a whisper, “that is why I ask you to trust me, beg you if you want me to.”

And he knows he would want Legolas to be on his side, especially if all they want is to protect the  _elleth_  they love so much.

* * *

 

“It has been years since I have seen you, _muinthel_ (sister).”

“It does _muindor_.”

It has been years since you’ve left Greenwood, now known as Mirkwood to many who witnessed its rich and lush greenery turned murky, dark, and unwelcoming. 

Many regarded your sudden departure as a diplomatic decision and a safety precaution; having your father decided to have you stay within the protected borders of Lothlórien and of Rivendell, living under the tutelage of both The Lady of Light and Lord Elrond.

But what they would never know, no matter how much they would suspect, is the truth behind you leaving your home and your people. 

“Never would I expect to see you with the Company of 13 dwarves and a hobbit,” Legolas chuckles, readying his daggers as he sees Bolg advances.

You also give out a chuckle, your sword ready to cut one more throat, “you know I would follow _meleth nin_ (my love) wherever he goes.”

The truth of you leaving the safety and comfort of Greenwood the Great and be with Thorin and the rest of the Durin’s folk in a life of exile.

“I will take care of Bolg,” Legolas exclaims as he stands between you and the orc, “go and be with your King.”

All you could do is kiss your brother on his cheek, caressing it as you give a silent prayer to the Valar to protect him as you once again leave your favorite ‘knight in shining armor’ behind.

* * *

 

There was never a day when the prince and the princess of Greenwood the Great were never apart, for one wants to do what the other does, and neither one wishes to be separated from the other.

But never would anyone expect that that day, the day when Men, Dwarves, and Elves joined forces against legions of orcs, is the last day the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm would last see his favorite princess; see her radiant smile, hear her laugh, and feel her warmth as she never fails to give him a hug.

See her running towards him, and hear her calling for her  _muindor_  to protect her from dark and evil beings.

And her words are one of the few things he would always remember, as he watches his favorite princess laid her final rest with the two Durin princes and her King.

_“You, muindor, will always be my favorite ‘knight in shining armor’.”_

Forever to be remembered as Queen Under the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings_ , The Durins, Legolas Greenleaf, and King Thranduil © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	2. Yearning Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [@class-5-mutant171](https://class-5-mutant171.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. 
> 
> **A/N:** My first OC one too. Since dearest class-5-mutant171 described herself, so why not incorporate it in her request. Also, I initially made Boromir too much of a douche, so I redid everything from the beginning to make it lighter on his part. I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Legolas Greenleaf x fem!OC  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** During the Quest of the Ring  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Insecurities, implied bullying, slight angst, eventual fluff

_“How dare you call yourself a man of_ _honor if all you do is break a lady’s heart?!”_

“I was just giving some advice to Lady Rin.”

It has come to Legolas’ attention of the changes occurred in his lady’s mood. The kindest, most caring, and loyal of all women he has ever met in over 2000 years of his life, the Prince of the Woodland Realm was immediately captivated by the beauty and kindness Rin possesses upon meeting her during the Council of Elrond at Rivendell.

The Elven prince was hesitant and apprehensive to approach her during the first length of their journey, continuously convincing himself of the Fellowship’s journey to Mount Doom and the destruction of the One Ring should be prioritized first before anything else.

But his elven heart, much to his surprise, could not sustain its growing fondness of her when Merry and Pippin, who could obviously see the love and longing in his azure eyes, told him how he makes his lady’s heart yearn for him; and is too shy to speak of it to him.

With a few encouragement from Aragorn and quite a hard nudge from Gimly, Legolas decided to profess his love for the only lady of the Fellowship one starlit night.

“It is no advice if all it will cause are hurt and self-doubt, Boromir,” Aragorn adds, his eyes filled with disapproval and concern, “and I hope it did not cause Rin more than that.”

But never has he expected for the Steward-prince of Gondor to say such remarks on Rin upon learning of his confession; not only was her confidence damaged, but also her courage and wit.

“You do not see the beauty Rin possesses,” Legolas hisses, making Boromir unable to defend himself as regret slowly becomes evident in his eyes.

Though the Elven prince notices the change in Boromir’s visage, he pays it no mind as he leaves camp; hoping to find his beloved, who decided to separate herself from the Fellowship and left camp, before dusk turns into night.

* * *

 

“You have been staying here for hours.”

“I haven’t noticed.”

Though none of it is true, Rin honestly couldn’t care less whether she has been sitting behind a big boulder for hours or has been staring at the cloudless sky for a few minutes. All she feels are shame and doubt, and how could she not have noticed the things Boromir had told her days ago as she mull over his words; words filled with contempt and ridicule.

And the possibility of Legolas not really loving her as what he said, but rather pitying her for what she is.

“You doubt my love for you,” the Elven prince whispers, hurt and disbelief could be heard in his voice, “you believe Boromir’s words are true.”

“How could I not believe him,” she asks, trying hard not to cry in front of him as she swallows her whimpers, “how could I if you are handsome and perfect while I am not?”

Legolas could hear his heart shatters as he looks at her once hazel eyes; now filled with hurt and self-contempt as it change into midnight blue. Even as he extends his arms and wraps it around her, securing her and shielding her from any harm, he knows it is not enough for him to make all the pain and doubt go away.

“Have I ever told you how you make me feel,” he whispers, tucking her head in the crook of his neck as he wraps his cloak around the both of them, “how hard and loud my heart pounds whenever I see you smile and hear you laugh; pure happiness oh so clear as the skies above?”

But he will do everything in his power to make her see and feel the love he has for her.

“Apparently not,” Rin mumbles, still feeling unsure of her place in her prince’s heart, “and I do not know what you see in me to make you say you love me.”

“Oh, I do see everything _meleth nin_ ,” Legolas lightly exclaims, slightly pulling away from her to look into her now midnight blue orbs, “I could see how you effortlessly look so ethereal and breathtaking every time you smile and laugh together with the young ones; sometimes being a kid at heart truly is a breath of fresh air in such dangerous circumstances.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact I am different compared to the other ladies you might have met,” Rin quips, realizing the defiance evident in her tone, “how other ladies, and Elven ladies, look like with their slender figure while I’m clearly solidly built for a woman.”

“But that is one of the many reasons why you captivate me, my love,” Legolas reassures, making her look at him straight in his azure eyes as he caress her cheeks with his large but soft hands.

“You’re only saying this so I could feel good about-.”

“My starlight, you know I could never lie to you,” he interjects, couldn’t help but lightly chuckle as he sees her reddening cheeks, “all the words I have spoken are true, each and every one of it.”

Rin could feel her cheeks reddening, knowing full well the darkness that the night brings could not conceal her growing embarrassment. And the hurt she felt in the past few days are slowly ebbing away as she could feel the warmth Legolas gives her through his gentle kisses and comforting embrace.

“Sometimes, I feel I am the one who does not deserve you,  _hiril nín_ (my lady),” the  _ellon_  whispers, quietly breaking the comforting silences that surrounds both of them.

Rin looks up at him, confusion and disbelief evident in her eyes, “what do you mean?”

“How you are still so kind and caring despite being hurt, despite knowing how Boromir hurt you, you still gave him the kindness he might not deserve because of what he did,” Legolas softly answers, combing her soft, reddish-brown locks with his fingers to ease the growing shyness in his heart, “proving anyone that your loyalty should never be questioned nor disregarded.”

“But I love you with everything that I am, my prince,” Rin whispers, her soft lips ghosting at his own as she runs her finger onto his blond locks; hoping to ease the troubled mind of the _ellon_ she loves more than anything in her life.

“As I love you,” Legolas quietly responds as he gives her a soft but heartfelt kiss, “would it be alright if I will court you?”

Knowing full well how hopelessly romantic she is, despite the times she may outwardly deny it, Rin couldn’t help but pull him further in her embrace as she could feel the reverberating chuckles of her prince. 

“Never forget that I would do everything for you,  _aranel_ (princess),” Legolas says, making Rin’s cheeks warm and flushed as she knows and understand Sindarin. 

And her heart swelling with so much love the harsh words she received are now a distant memory, all are ready to be forgiven.

“Despite what everyone may say or do, you are, and will always be, who my heart yearns for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Lord of the Rings_ , Legolas Greenleaf, and Any of the Fellowship © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	3. What I Have Vowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entry for [sdavid09's](https://sdavid09.tumblr.com/post/169199251654/tale-tellers-daily-writing-challenge) Tale Teller’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> with prompt #BONUS - “You…you saved me. And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Legolas Greenleaf x twin sister!reader, Thorin x elf!reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** During the Quest of the Ring  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Slight angst, with little details of an injury, eventual fluff

_“ **You…you saved me.** ”_

__“Of course I saved you. I could not just let any vile creature hurt you.”_ _

No matter how much Legolas knows of the Heir of Lothlorien’s full capabilities and battle prowess, and how much they somehow outweigh him when it comes to archery, he still couldn’t fathom the recklessness (Y/N) has to throw themselves in danger to protect both Merry and Pippin from a pack of orcs as they further near the safety of the forest and elven realm of Lothlórien.

“ **And you’re hurt** ,”he exclaims, his visage filled with disbelief and worry as they could see the deep gush of red running down on (Y/N’s) back,“ **why are you hurt?!** ”

Legolas fully trusts (Y/N), they can fight off hundreds of orcs, wargs, and goblins on their own; one of the many reasons why he has fallen head over heels for them. But the mere thought of (Y/N) getting hurt when he could’ve done something to prevent it is just too bearable for Legolas to take.

He would do anything to protect them, even if he is to carry a big wound on his back that could make anyone scream and curse the heavens above from the searing pain rather than seeing his beloved in pain.

“How could they not be hurt if they hadn’t gone in between Merry and Pippin and one of the orcs,” Boromir interjects, couldn’t help but look at Legolas like he has grown another head for questioning such an obvious thing.

“Because they were never hurt no matter how cornered they were in a battle,” Legolas snaps back, his eyes narrowing in slits at the Steward-prince, “you have forgotten I have known (Y/N) years before you were even born.”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but sigh, knowing full well how stubborn Legolas is and how fussy he can be whenever something has gone wrong; making them slightly chuckle as they remember the same stubbornness his father possesses. 

And the same stubbornness makes them love and adore the Elven prince even more than they could possibly imagine, no matter how annoyed and frustrated it makes them feel.

“We’re so sorry, Legolas,” Pippin mumbles, making the blonde  _ellon’s_  tense shoulders sag as he releases a sigh, “if it wasn’t for my clumsiness we would’ve-.”

“It is alright, Pippin,” Aragorn lightly interjects, giving the halfling a reassuring smile as Legolas gives him a pat on the back before going to (Y/N)’s side to treat they’re back wound, “we are safe now, that’s all that matters.”

* * *

“Why would you do that?” Legolas mumbles, his brows still furrowed as he finishes the dressing on your wound, “you could have received a more fatal wound if-.”

“Legolas, please,” (Y/N) slightly chides, placing a hand on the Elven prince’s cheek, “you know I could not help but protect the young ones.”

“I know,” he sighs, his worry becoming fully visible in his azure orbs you’ve come to love, “I could have been there to prevent it, though.”

“I know you could,” you assured before giving his cheek a kiss, “you have always been there to protect me.”

Legolas couldn’t help giving you a small smile, though worry and regret are still evident in his visage. He still could’ve done something to prevent you from hurting, no matter how strong and capable you may be in any battle. 

“You are doing ‘that face’ again, Leggy,” you snicker, your light chuckles breaking his musings, “eyebrows furrowing, forehead creasing, and a scowl forming on your lips; you know I do not like that face.”

“I am not doing ‘that face’, (Y/N),” Legolas protests, his cheeks slightly flushes as he could see the glint of humor and mischief in your eyes, “and you know I hate it whenever you are calling me with that silly nickname.”

“But it is adorable,” you lightly whine, giving him a small pout as before pulling him into your warm embrace, “and I love it.”

Legolas gives out another sigh, one filled with relieve and contentment, as he wraps his arms around you, returning the warmth your embrace has given him and being careful as to not touch your back wound and not give you any more discomfort and pain.

He knows how powerful you are, how swift and how cunning you can be, but the Elven prince of the Woodland Realm would still wish for nothing but for your safety; that no harm could ever come to you no matter how fierce the adversary may be.

“Do know I would never allow any harm to come to you,” Legolas whispers, his dainty fingers running though your soft, (h/c) locks as he gives the crown of you head a kiss, “no matter the circumstances, I would always want to be there to protect you.”

As he knows you would do just the same for him.

“Just like what I have vowed to you, on that same starlit night you have given me your sweetest ‘I do’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Lord of the Rings_ , Legolas Greenleaf, and Any of the Fellowship © J.R.R. Tolkien  
> Context © me


	4. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entry for [sdavid09's](https://sdavid09.tumblr.com/post/169199251654/tale-tellers-daily-writing-challenge) Tale Teller’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> with Day 1′s prompt - “Shit happens. But when your character gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person they hate the most…that shit is going to hit the fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Legolas Greenleaf x fem!reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Modern!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Mild language(I think), a bit of insecurity, slight angst, eventual fluff

_**“** I can’t believethis **shit**  really  **happens**.”_

Legolas mumbles as he couldn’t help but let out a groan, his eyes as azure as the clear summer sky bearing holes into a certain woman’s skull.

‘What was Tauriel and Kili thinking of inviting her here?!’

Celebrating the coming of spring has been a tradition in the Oropherion household and in the rest of its estate ever since Legolas could remember. It signifies rebirth, renewal, and hope, symbolisms and values that are important to the whole family; especially if their winery and vineyard, and all the workers that has been loyally serving their family for generations, experience one of the harshest winters in the whole country.

It has been practiced to have such a large celebration for everyone, from the workers to relatives and friends of the family, to be a part of. But never would Legolas expect to see his  _ ~~least~~  favorite person _attend probably one of the most important gatherings in his life.

And to have (Y/N) invited by his father’s apprentice and her boyfriend clearly makes his blood run cold and boil at the same time.

“You know you cannot always wear that deep scowl on your face,” Thranduil whispers to him, his eyebrows raised as he eyes Legolas with curiosity, “especially if this celebration is going to last all day long. You’ll get tired and I tell you, you will have wrinkles sooner that you would expect.”

“Sorry dad,” Legolas sighs, slowly turning his attention from (Y/N) to his father beside him, “and please stop with the lame jokes.”

“I am just trying to ease that scowl and make you smile a little bit, son,” Thranduil chuckles, “try to ease your hostility towards dear (Y/N) a little bit, even just for today.”

“I know,” Legolas replies, giving Thranduil a small smile after giving him a kiss on his cheek and as he walk towards Gimli and Aragorn at the nearest bar table, “and I’ll try dad. It’s your birthday today after all.”

And Legolas will surely give his all and try to be as civil as possible, even if (Y/N) can be such a pain in his neck.

* * *

“Why did I agree to participate in this stupid game, anyway?”

“I should ask the same thing.”

Legolas did plan to be as civil as possible to (Y/N), or just simply avoid her within the whole duration of the gathering. But when Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen and her twin older brothers, Tauriel, Fili, Kili, and the rest of their peers decided to play a childish game of Seven minutes in Heaven to pass the time and ease their boredom, he knew it’s not going to bode well if he wants to avoid (Y/N) at all cost.

“Why do you always have to be so insufferable,” Legolas hisses as he leers at the young woman in front of her, “you think you are greater than everyone else.”

“I’m insufferable,” (Y/N) retorts, her (e/c) orbs narrowing as she gives him a deadly glare, “what do you consider yourself, then?”

 **But when** he pulled out (Y/N)’s item in the fishbowl and **gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person he hates the most…** Legolas instantly knew  **that** **shit** **is** definitely **going to hit the fan.**

“Why do you have to be so full of yourself?!”

“Why do you have to be such a fucking sore loser?!”

“Can you two stop shoutin’?!” Gimli exclaims from the other side of the door, startling both Legolas and (Y/N) and interrupting their argument.

“And you both still have six minutes left,” Fili adds, reminding them of the game their playing and making Kili and Tauriel snicker at their predicament.

(Y/N) groans, clearly couldn’t find a way to make the whole situation bearable for her. And the fact that she’s with someone as spiteful, but very handsome, as Legolas, she knows everything wrong that she could think of is just getting started.

“Why do you hate me so much,” she suddenly whispers, the conflict she tries so hard to contain within her is starting to become evident as tears starting to form in her eyes, “why do you have to be so mean to me when I haven’t done anything wrong?”

And as much as she wants to stay away from him, she also wishes for Legolas to stop hating her.

“It’s not that I hate you,” Legolas softly replies, sighing as he couldn’t help but curse his very existence for making (Y/N) cry, “it’s that you’re so perfect and I’m not good enough for you.”

“I’m the one who’s not good enough,” she retorts, scoffing at how stupid it is for her to suddenly cry in front of him, “you’re smart without even trying, and a natural-born leader. While I have to work my ass off just to stand by your side above the pedestal.”

Legolas sighs, pulling her into his embrace and giving a kiss on her forehead, “you don’t know how much better you are than what you seem.”

(Y/N) suddenly felt cold after Legolas pulls away, making her realize that their time is up and seeing Arwen opening the door for them. Though she tries to be calm and collected as she follows Legolas out of the room, the youngest of the Half-elvens could see beyond her eyes as she gives her an understanding smile.

“Never feel that you’re not enough for me,” Legolas whispers when the rest of the group are busy to call in the next pair to enter the room, “you are perfect the way you are.”

“Do you really think so,” (Y/N) quietly replies, feeling her cheeks flushing with light shades of pink.

“I don’t just think so,” he cheekily replies as he gives you a quick peck on your lips, “I know so.” 

And no matter how much (Y/N) convinces herself that she will never be deserving to be by Legolas’ side by concealing it with hateful words and sarcastic jabs, she knows she could never say no or disagree with him. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

Even if the shittiest thing can happen between them.

“Because I’m your soon-to-be husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings_ , Legolas Greenleaf, the Durins, Thranduil, the Half-elvens, and Any of the Fellowship © J.R.R. Tolkien  
>  _The Hobbit films_ and Tauriel © Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Warner Bros., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and New Line Cinema  
>  Context © me


	5. What You Do Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an entry for [sdavid09's](https://sdavid09.tumblr.com/post/169199251654/tale-tellers-daily-writing-challenge) Tale Teller’s Daily Writing Challenge.
> 
> with Day 4′s prompt - “Warning: Costume Malfunction”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/s:** Legolas Greenleaf x (model!sister)reader  
>  **Setting/Timeline:** Modern!AU  
>  **Warning(s)/Genre(s):** Shows slight insecurity, eventual fluff

_Living the life of a model is not what everybody expects._

A model can be surrounded by all the glitz and glamour one can only dream of, or having the chance one could travel to countries they once dreamed of visiting. But it’s not always that a model experiences what everyone can consider ‘an easy life’.

High expectations, stereotypical views, and overly judgmental opinions can take its toll to a person; eventually making them resent the job they once loved.

“I can’t to do this anymore.”

“You can, and I know you will.”

It is not unusual that one’s self-esteem goes down the drain because of everybody’s scrutiny, or because of fellow models’ destructive jealousy.

“I can’t Leggy,” (Y/N) whispers as she takes another teary-eyed look at the clothes she’s to wear for the day’s photo shoot, “not with some of the tops that are one strap missing or a once cool shirt that is now ruined with coffee stains.”

“I know and I believe that you can, (Y/N),” Legolas quietly sighs, not letting the stress (Y/N) emits affects his mood, “with your clever resourcefulness, I know you can make any wardrobe malfunction look like they’re not mistakes at all.”

(Y/N) wipes her tears of her cheeks, trying hard to calm herself down as she takes another once-over at set of clothes her fellow models destroyed. It will be easier if the clothing brand they are about to endorse has another set for her to wear, but unfortunately they only brought one set for each model.

It saddens her, and makes her question her worth and capabilities, when she learned of her colleagues’ jealousy. (Y/N) knows, deep down, it will not make her any less of a model if she works even harder.

“Are you sure I can do it?” She asks her older brother who brings her in his soothing and protective arms.

“When your big brother is a famous photographer, you know I will always show everyone how beautiful and talented my little sister is as a model,” Legolas gives her a cheeky wink as he ushers her into the studio, “and I know, for sure, that you can do it 100 percent.”

As Legolas gives her a reassuring kiss on her forehead, (Y/N) is certainly sure that she can make any wardrobe malfunction turn into one that is doable and not a mistake that it once was.

“So let’s go out there and show them what you do best.”

And her big brother is one that she can rely on every crisis, as she always does since they were little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Lord of the Rings_ and Legolas Greenleaf © J.R.R. Tolkien  
>  Context © me


End file.
